Первый контакт
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: Нравится мне идея, что Атлантида - не просто холодный город из неземных материалов


Майор Джон Шеппард мчался по коридорам Атлантиды, сам толком не зная, куда держит путь. Такими пробежками, случавшимися по несколько раз за ночь, он пытался сбросить лишнюю энергию, которая непонятно откуда бралась в нём и мешала расслабиться, не давала спать.

С самого начала, с того мгновения, как он шагнул в зал Врат, Шеппард чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд - пристальный, изучающий. Он преследовал Джона на каждом шагу, в любом уголке города, который они только начали исследовать.

От него словно чего-то ждали. Это было смутное, странное ощущение, но избавиться от него было невозможно. Оно словно поселилось под кожей, электрическим током проходя по венам. Толкало и звало. Резкими толчками вырывало из неглубокого сна, которым майору удавалось забыться на каких-то пару часов в день.

А ещё… Ещё его преследовал непрекращающийся ни на секунду шум в голове. Словно радио, которое сквозь помехи пытается поймать нужную волну. Он не был особо неприятным и почти не мешал. Но сильнее всего ощущался именно ночью, когда затихали остальные звуки.

* * *

><p>Джон остановился и пошёл медленно, переводя дыхание. Он уже успел устать, но чувствовал, что энергия, от которой он старался избавиться, снова начинала клокотать в нём.<p>

Шеппард понимал, что долго так не продержится. Что рано или поздно просто свалится от усталости и недосыпа. Но ещё он каким-то шестым чувством знал, что доктор Беккет не сможет ему помочь. С этой проблемой он должен разобраться сам и как можно скорее.

Майор быстрым шагом направился в зал Врат, решив, что раз там все началось, то оттуда и надо начинать поиски. Лучше уж показаться психом один раз, чем стать им на самом деле.

Ещё на подходе он обратил внимание, что шум в голове стал более отчетливым. Теперь у него был хоть какой-то ориентир.

Шеппард спиной чувствовал удивлённые взгляды техников и морпехов, дежуривших в центральной башне. Ещё бы – командующий бродит посреди ночи, как призрак, не спится ему.

В ангаре часовой встретил его докладом, а Джампер Один открыл задний люк, едва Джон к нему приблизился, словно предлагал прокатиться. Это, конечно, было бы здорово, но цель его поисков находилась в другом месте. Пришлось брести дальше.

Он искал и искал, но никак не мог определить, куда его так тянет и чего от него хотят.

В какой-то момент Джон просто остановился посреди пустующего коридора и, закрыв глаза, упёрся лбом в стену. Он не знал, куда идти. Шум в голове только усиливался, но конкретного направления уже не давал. Постояв так несколько секунд, майор принялся вспоминать, что ещё было такого в центральной башне, что он обошёл своим вниманием.

Догадка полыхнула молнией. Шеппард выпрямился и уверено зашагал вперёд.

Кресло всё так же величественно возвышалось на платформе в полутёмном зале. Энергия МНТ была жёстко ограничена, поэтому его оставили нетронутым, даже не пытались выяснить, работает ли оно.

Майор поморщился – шум в голове достиг апогея, перекрыв все окружающие звуки. Он подошёл к платформе, провёл рукой по подлокотнику, теперь уже не сомневаясь, что пришёл куда надо.

Помедлив ещё секунду, Джон решительно поднялся на платформу и сел в кресло. Полыхнул голубой свет, и его накрыла тишина. Тепло и покой окружили его, словно завернув в непроницаемый кокон. Пропал шум в голове, исчезла та беспокойная энергия, которая тревожила его. Словно перерезали все ниточки, которые держали Джона в постоянном напряжении. Вместо этого навалилась усталость, дикая нечеловеческая усталость. Казалось, нет сил даже шевельнуться, не то чтобы встать и доковылять до своей комнаты.

Будто мягкой лапой провели по лицу. Шеппард с трудом открыл глаза и усмехнулся - над головой кружил неспешный хоровод цветных полупрозрачных шариков. Он не сразу различил тихое уютное мурлыкание. Оно осторожно прокралось в уши и теперь казалось, что было рядом всегда. «Спи, - говорило оно. – Ты дома».

Майор улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в самый спокойный сон, о котором только мог мечтать.

* * *

><p>Доктор Карсон Беккет устало потёр виски и попытался поудобнее устроиться в жёстком кресле. В принципе он мог спокойно подремать в тишине лазарета: результаты некоторых тестов всё равно будут готовы не раньше утра. Только беспокойные мысли не давали шотландцу расслабиться.<p>

Пока что на Атлантиде дела шли неплохо. И это очень радовало Карсона. Потому что больше всего врач опасался остаться отрезанным от Земли без медикаментов и столкнуться с какой-нибудь болезнью или эпидемией. Но пока в основном приходилось иметь дело с травмами, ссадинами и синяками – неизбежными спутниками исследователей города. Люди работали без сна и покоя, пытаясь быстро обжиться в городе и взяться за изучение этого невероятного места.

Беккет и сам не был исключением, особенно с того момента, как майор Шеппард принёс ему руку неизвестного существа, которого жители галактики называли рейфом.

Дел было невпроворот, и поначалу шум в голове он списал на обычную усталость. Но даже когда впервые за несколько дней удалось выспаться, шум никуда не делся. Следующим объяснением могло быть – шум исходил от работы систем города. И на пару дней Беккет себя этим успокоил. Тем более что никаких побочных эффектов не ощущалось.

Он всерьёз задумался об этом, когда к нему обратились сначала два человека, а потом ещё четверо с жалобами на такой же шум в голове. Тревога же взвыла в полный голос, когда Карсон осознал, что все обратившиеся за помощью, включая его самого, были носителями гена АТД.

Он даже оставил несколько человек в лазарете, чтобы провести необходимые тесты, запустив всё медицинское оборудование, которое было в его распоряжении. Эту проблему нужно было решить в кратчайшие сроки, ведь от носителей гена зависело их выживание и в городе, и во всей галактике.

Карсон открыл лэптоп, чтобы подготовить предварительные материалы. Первым делом о надвигающейся беде надо было поставить в известность доктора Вейр и майора Шеппарда…

Беккет вздрогнул. Шеппард! Пилот обладал уникальным по силе геном, на нём это должно было сказаться в первую очередь. Но от майора как раз жалоб на здоровье не поступало. Либо он не считал эту проблему существенной, либо имел к ней иммунитет.

Врач вскочил. Ему не терпелось увидеть майора, убедиться, что тот в порядке. Карсон заколебался. Как Шеппард отреагирует, если он вломится в его комнату посреди ночи? Шотландец до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко за тот дрон, который едва не сбил вертолёт майора.

Но всё-таки беспокойство взяло верх. Беккет прихватил чемоданчик и вышел из лазарета. Однако далеко идти не пришлось. Шеппард попался ему на глаза в соседнем же коридоре. Врач сразу узнал его со спины и бросился догонять. Вылетев из-за угла, он невольно замер. Майор стоял, прислонившись лбом к стене, но в самой его позе читалось невероятное напряжение. Казалось, одно неловкое движение и...

Карсон не успел решить, как подойти к Шеппарду, не спровоцировав его – кто знает этих военных – тот сам вдруг выпрямился и уверенно зашагал вперёд. Шотландец колебался, догнать и остановить майора сейчас или просто пойти за ним, проследить, чтобы ничего не случилось.

Дорога оказалась короткой и закончилась…

- Майор Шеппард! – крикнул Беккет, увидев, как тот подошел к платформе.

Но пилот, словно не услышав его, сел в кресло.

Кресло Древних, как и на аванпосте в Антарктиде, мгновенно активировалось, откликнувшись на прикосновение майора, спинка откинулась.

Карсон с опаской подошёл, окликнул Шеппарда ещё раз, но тот даже не шелохнулся. Вытаскивать майора из кресла было слишком опасно – можно только навредить. Но шотландец не мог стоять, просто сложа руки, не зная, в каком он состоянии. Осторожно, стараясь не коснуться кресла, врач приложил пальцы к сонной артерии майора, нахмурился, отметив учащенный пульс.

Приглушённое сияние разлилось над головой. Карсон вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Ничего не произошло и, немного успокоившись, он увидел, как над креслом медленно кружатся разноцветные полупрозрачные шарики, подмигивая огоньками.

Шеппард вдруг открыл глаза, усмехнулся и почти тут же снова закрыл их. Беккет стоял рядом, боясь шевельнуться, и просто наблюдал. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что больше не слышит шума в голове, тот исчез так же незаметно, как и появился. Карсон рискнул пройтись по комнате, проверяя, не показалось ли ему. Его окружала уютная, почти домашняя тишина. Шотландец радостно улыбнулся. Кажется, их проблема решилась, не начавшись.

Он снова подошёл к креслу. Дыхание майора было ровным и спокойным, словно он крепко спал. Карсону не терпелось расспросить его, но он подавил это желание. Больше всего пилоту сейчас нужен был нормальный отдых. Расспросы подождут. Врач отправился в лазарет, прихватил одеяло и вернулся в комнату с креслом, решив посторожить майора.

Прежде чем устроиться на полу он снова приблизился к спящему пилоту, прислушался.

_Эх, знать бы, что с тобой всё в порядке, сынок…_

Внезапно мигнул один из экранов. Карсон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, испугавшись худшего. Но, просмотрев данные, заулыбался – состояние майора теперь не вызывало опасений. Врач осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, накрыл его одеялом и вышел. За ним с лёгким шелестом закрылась дверь.

Теперь Шеппарда никто не побеспокоит.


End file.
